Don't Miss the Bus
by Afug
Summary: -oneshot- His hands tightened around mine as he held them by his mouth. He shifted his eyes from our hands and stared into my eyes. “You can’t feel them, can you?” he asked me, expecting an answer. -IchiXRuki-


**Don't Miss the Bus**

"Great! Just freaking great!" I cursed loudly, earning myself a few strange looks. I looked back through the frosted window at the disappearing stop.

He had told me to _never_ miss my stop! And here I am, sitting right by the freaking door watching said stop disappear into the distance.

* * *

_"Whatever you do, do not miss this stop," he warned me, hands in his pockets as he stepped off the bus. I followed him closely, not wanting the door to shut on me._

_I obviously wasn't watching where I was going as I bumped into his back. I rubbed my nose as I looked up at his frowning face. He wasn't facing me, but his neck turned in my direction as he looked down at me over his shoulder. _

_"Watch where you're going, Rukia," he said, not intending to be rude, just being himself. He turned back and continued walking towards the clinic. I jogged lightly to catch up to his quick steps. It didn't help that he was so tall. Damn him and his long legs._

_"Well, if you hadn't of stopped there wouldn't be a problem!" I retorted. He shrugged beside me and yawned._

_"Who ever said there was a problem?" he said without looking at me. "Anyways," he changed the subject before I had the change to ask him what he meant, "no other buses come around the house so you'd be better off getting off at that exact stop. Unless you want to take a huge detour. Then you'll never find your way home," he chuckled lightly. "I'll show you what to do someday."_

* * *

Unfortunately, that _someday_ had not happened yet and I missed the goddamn stop! 

I reached roughly into my pocket and took out my cellphone. I angrily punched Ichigo's number onto the keypad. Just as the phone started to ring on the other end the phone made a loud beeping sound. I took it away from my ear and stared at the blank screen. I pushed the power button and the 'Low Battery!' flashed tauntingly before my eyes.

"Damn batteries are dead! It's because I was hitting you, wasn't it!?" I yelled at the inanimate object.

I watched a woman sitting near me scoff, get up – while sending me some unpleasant looks, might I add – and sit next to another person further away. I was more than happy to return my own dirty looks.

I sat back and rang the bell just like Ichigo had showed me. I needed to get off the bus and at least try to backtrack my way to the house.

The bus continued on for what seemed like hours. I just realized that my feet were tapping the floor impatiently. That woman was still sending me the odd strange look but I just glared. I could feel myself getting drowsy. I stared out the window, just realizing that snow had begun to fall in gusts.

Suddenly a loud voice woke me up from my thoughts, "_Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm going to have to ask everyone to exit the bus at the next stop. Thank you for your cooperation._"

The bus finally slowed down and stopped. I watched everyone around me stand up and leave the bus.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard someone say. I looked up at the front of the bus to see a middle aged man peeking out from the driver's seat. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the bus."

I nodded and stood up. I angrily made my way past the bus driver – I wasn't going to thank him, even if he was being polite – and I stomped out the door. I heard him sigh softly as I stepped off the bus.

The cold wind instantly penetrated my light sweater and clothing. The snow instantly stared to soak my clothing and hair.

For once I was resentful towards the snow. Ever since I was a child I had loved the snow. No one could imagine the joy I felt when I found out that my zanpakutou was of the snow/ice element.

I cursed under my breath. Already chills ran up and down my spine. I shivered and huddled closer to myself. My usually energetic hair fell limply over my shoulders and face. The wind began to pick up, enveloping me with the cold of winter.

I looked around. The people who had gotten off the bus just before me were no where in sight. I was alone. A light overheard flickered.

There was nothing around. No houses, no shelter, nothing. I thought when he said detour he meant going a few streets away. But hell! He wasn't joking. I had no idea where I was.

My hair was starting to turn white from the frost building up. I tried to move my fingers and found they were stiff and it hurt to move them. They were red. I bounced up and down on my knees, trying to keep myself warm until I could figure something out. The light flickered again.

My legs tingled from the cold.

* * *

_"Are you crazy? It's the middle of winter! Take that damn skirt off! Uh…wait. That's not what I meant," he said scratching his head in embarrassment. His face turned red as he faced away from me, "Just go get changed."_

* * *

But _no_. I had to insist that it looked good on me and I had to wear it. I was freaking Rukia Kuchiki! I could take a little cold. But damn, I should have listened to him. 

I looked down at my bare legs. I could see the visibly shaking.

By now I had lost all feeling in my fingers and toes. I tried to wiggle my toes in my tight school shoes but I couldn't tell if I succeeded of not. The once flickering light decided that it only wanted to stay half on and all things previously visible became hazy and hard to see.

I felt like an idiot, just standing there, but I was at a loss of what to do. If only Ichigo had _elaborated_ on what to do in this situation.

* * *

_"If you ever get stuck, just stay there," he said before shutting out my voice. That had become a bad habit of his._

* * *

Damn bastard. Like that helps! That's what I'd been doing for who knows how long! 

Footsteps caught my attention. I tried to turn my stiff neck in their direction but found it hard.

I gasped when sudden warmth covered my shoulders. I looked up to see Ichigo standing now in front of me. He looked upset, not even looking at me.

I looked down to see him not wearing a jacket. I looked down at myself and saw his jacket covering me.

"Ichigo…" I whispered, reaching up to remove the jacket. He was going to freeze.

His face became more serious as he stared at who know what. His hands reached out and held the jacket on my shoulders. He turned his face to look at me, face softening a little bit when our eyes connected.

"You obviously need it more than I so," he stated, hands still on my shoulders. I knew he was right. I was confused at his attitude. Normally, he'd be telling me to suck it up and to follow him. My hand brushed his bare arm as I pulled the jacket closer to by body.

I heard him sigh as he walked around behind me and wrapped his arms around my shivering form. His strong arms held the jacket close to my body as he reached down and grabbed both of my hands. I was in complete shock by his actions. I felt blood rush to my face as he cupped both of my hands tenderly in his own rough, calloused ones. He placed his chin on my shoulder as he brought our hands to his lips. He blew his hot breath into them in attempt to warm them up.

"Ichigo, what are –" I started to pull my hands away, embarrassed.

His hands tightened around mine as he held them by his mouth. He shifted his eyes from our hands and stared into my eyes.

"You can't feel them, can you?" he asked me, expecting an answer. I opened my mouth to lie to him, like I would usually do. But I wasn't able to. I averted my eyes to the ground. "I knew it," he said pointedly. "Quite being so damn stubborn and let me warm you up."

I must have perceived that in a different way than he had meant it. I blushed and refused to look back at him to thank him.

His brown eyes left my face once again and concentrated back on my hands enveloped in his own. He blew his warm breath on them again, the feeling slowly coming back. Eventually, I could feel his soft lips moving against them as he drew in a breath. I wondered what it would be like for them to move against my own lips like that. I watched his lips out of the corner of my eye thought my wet hair. I watched as the steam made its way through our hands.

I thought that I should pull away but somehow this felt so right. I leaned back more into his warmth. His arms tightened around my small frame. I smiled lightly.

I couldn't take it any more. I turned around and stood on my toes. I placed my lips against his maybe a little too roughly. His eyes were slightly wide as a light blush appeared on his face. Slowly, his eyes closed and he responded to my kiss. I shuddered as his lips moved against my own. I knew it. This felt so right. I went to deepen the kiss, trying to lift myself up higher, but I became aware of the still-frozen state of my lower half.

"Ichigo," I muttered against his lips as my legs collapsed. Thankfully he caught me, his arms still around me. "I-I can't feel m-my legs," I stuttered.

He lowered himself so I was half sitting on the ground. He helped me stand as he shifted so his back was facing me. He signaled for me to get on. I lowered myself as best I could, shifting slightly to get comfy.

"Better?" he said, voice soft and caring. I nodded lightly as I rested my cheek against his shoulder. He began walking and I found myself nodding off. The combination of his warmth and scent was too much for my tired mind.

I woke up to Ichigo's voice vibrating through his back against my chest. I slightly opened my eyes, still half asleep. I watched him put money in a bow. It took me a moment before I realized where we were.

"Not really dressed for this type of weather," I heard the bus driver say. She nodded her direction in my direction.

"That's what I told her," Ichigo said with a soft sigh. He seemed unaware that I was awake.

"She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you," she said winking good-naturedly.

I saw him smile lightly before walking further into the bus. An older couple smiled happily at us. I heard the older woman say to her husband, "Remember when we used to be like that? Ahh, first love."

I returned a tired smile and shifted slightly on Ichigo's back. I felt his cheek press lightly against my hair, "Rukia, you awake?" he asked me softly. I nodded against his shoulder.

"Good," he said before shifting my weight. He put me down on a seat by the window - much to my disappointment. He sat next to me, body slightly facing my direction.

"How are you feeling? Still cold?" he asked me with concern. He took one of my hands and inspected it.

I wasn't as cold as before but I missed the closeness of Ichigo's body. I watched him place my hand back onto my lap as he looked me in the eye, expecting an answer.

"Kinda," I said looking at the hand he had just held.

He shifted slightly, "here," he said sitting closer to me. He pulled my body closer to his, a muscular arm wrapped protectively around my small shoulders. He played innocently with one of my hands. He rubbed his thumb over each of my knuckles, tracing my fingers, hands becoming entangled. He didn't bother to remove his hand, instead he tightened his around mine.

I rested my head against his neck, closing my eyes and taking in his scent.

"Hey, Rukia," I heard him call. I looked up at him, tired. His mouth came into contact with mine as he kissed me softly. I felt warmth course through my veins and the cold disappeared. I kissed him back lightly enjoying the feeling and wanting it to last forever.

A giggle erupted from the elder couple sitting nearby. I felt Ichigo smile lightly against my lips as he deepened the kiss like I had wanted to do before.

From that point on I knew that I'd be missing the bus more often.

**The End**

I thought I'd try something a little different. My first first-person story in Rukia's point-of-view. What did you think?

I just thought of the idea for this story last night. Strange that I was influenced by washing my hands with cold water. I tend to do that.

Well, review and tell me what you think, kay? Oh and if there are any mistakes, please let me know!

Afug


End file.
